


This little demon of mine is a little bit too lewd

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mari do be horny doe, Yoshiko almost lost her virginity, bonk her, litol demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Yoshiko plans to save all her fallen angel brethren, but whom shall she ask for aid? She rings up Mari and things go down south as the unpredictable blonde throws the Chuunibyou out of her game.
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	This little demon of mine is a little bit too lewd

_""Kukukuku...."_ Yoshiko's 'evil' laugh echoed through her dark room, the black and thick curtains prevented the noon sunlight from lighting the room. She had just finished her daily quota of streaming and now is left all alone to herself. She was laying down on her bed with her fallen angel outfit on when she had the high IQ idea of, _"I shall travel across the land of the mortal and find my fallen brethren, rejected by the heavens they shall seek shelter under my wings!"_ Basically she wanted to find more 'little demons'. Nobody really knows the exact meaning of 'little demons' to her, close friends? Perhaps they're special to Yoshiko in some sort of way, maybe even romantically. Only the fallen angel herself knows the answer to this question.

_"I wonder what Riri is doing right now,"_ Yoshiko asks herself as she reads the 10 read messages she sent to Riko, she was left on read after calling Riko in the middle of the day, _"spouting fallen angel nonsense"_ as per Riko, or Riri as what 'Yohane' would name her.

_"Hmm, I can't ask for her assistance is she's unresponsive."_ , well Riko is responsive, she just doesn't want to further light the fire that is Yoshiko's fallen angel persona. 

A gasp, Yoshiko have yet thought of another high IQ idea! _"I shall call Mari! She can help me with a lot of things."_ says Yoshiko, _"Especially in a financial way, kukuku..."_ she adds.

Yoshiko whips her phone out and call Mari in a very fallen angel way, to make you understand, in an overly dramatic way.

_"Greetings, human. I, the fallen angel have decided that I shall allow you to accompany me in my quest."_

_"Yoshiko? Ho ho, what quest could this be?"_ Replied Mari, playing along the imagination of the first year.

 _"I'm glad that a mere human like you is interested, this quest is for the salvation of my fellow fallen angels, I shall seek them out and save them by converting them into my little demons."_ Voiced out the self-proclaimed fallen angel.

 _"Also, its Yohane."_ she added.

 _"Kay, cool. I'll pick you up at 1, see ya!"_ The call ends abruptly before Yoshiko could reply, she didn't think it would go in this direction, she only has laid out the blueprints, and that was to call Mari, she doesn't actually have any concrete plan to this whole 'fallen angle salvation' she's talking about.

_"Well, crap. What do I say when she arrives?"_ Yoshi- Yohane thinks to herself.

An hour passes by and Yoshiko has made approximately 96 laps around the four edges of her room but to no avail, she still can't think of an excuse behind her whole plan. 

**_"BEEP! BEEP!"_** A familiar horn of a vehicle can be heard up to Yoshiko's room, as the fallen angel basked in the sunlight after opening the curtains that prevented light inside, she sees her sidekick for the 'quest', Mari was outside with her van that she drove from their mansion to Yoshiko's place.

Mari sees Yoshiko peaking out her window, she sees this as an okay sign to enter her residence, that's just how Mari works, don't question how she perceives information, you'll just get more and more confused by the second.

Footsteps get louder and close, next was a knock on Yoshiko's door, and it swings open at the speed of 30 kilometres per hour, _"HIYAH!"_ Screams Yoshiko as she was scared and confused as to what just entered her residence, _"OH! YOSHIKO!"_ Yells the blonde Italian/American/Japanese third year from Uranohoshi and from the school idol group Aqours, Ohara Mari.

_"I've been waiting for so long! Today's finally the day I'll convert into a little demon!"_ Yells Mari as she dove into Yoshiko, almost breaking all 206 bones in her poor body, Mari just wanted to hug, but to Yoshiko it was like a bear hug.

Yoshiko doesn't have the chance to reply as she struggles to wriggle her way out of the blonde's grip, Mari kept on snuggling Yoshiko until she ran out of breath, she finally loosened her hug and both of them calmed down as they both laid on the soft bed in Yoshiko's room.

_"Yoshiko, c'mon. Turn me into a little demon already."_

_"What do you mean turn?"_

_"Y'know, like how you did it with Riko."_ followed by a wink

 _"What is she even thinking about?"_ Yoshiko thinks to herself, " _I literally just gave her a name and called her Riri all the time."_ said Yoshiko.

_"Wait what? I thought you guys did some sort of 'ritual', hehehehe."_

_"What are you even saying Mari?"_

_Mari's eyes glimmer and a pout forms in her face, "Is that a no?"_ easy, way too easy. Yoshiko falls right into the rabbit hole.

_"T-that's no fair, fine, I guess you're my little demon."_

_"Really?! OH, YES!"_

Mari then proceeded to take off her clothes, Yoshiko was too stupid to process Mari's moves, she stays still, laying down on her bed while the half naked Mari was on top of the fallen angel.

_"Oh, you want me to take these costumes for you?"_

_"Mari? What exactly..... are you trying to do?"_

_"Huh? Aren't I your little demon now?"_

_"What exactly is a little demon to you?"_

_"Uh, I don't know the details, but didn't you and Riko got laid, and you called her your little demon from then?"_

_"WHAT?! WHERE AND WHOM DID YOU GET THAT DETAILS FROM? I'M A VIRGIN STUPID!"_

_"Wait, you and Riko never had this type of relationship?"_

_"HECK NO!"_

_"Ho... I see, knowing Riko, she must have held it in."_

_"Now get off me and wear your clothes on!"_

_"No way..."_ Says Mari as she gets closer towards the pinned Yoshiko as she steals a kiss on lips, Yoshiko turns red and stops working, she loses consciousness and as she was knocked out from Mari's kiss, she had saved all of her fellow fallen angel from her dreams. 

Yoshiko wakes up and as she opens her eyes, Mari was right beside her, looking directly into her soul, Yoshiko asks

_"D-d-d-did we do i-it?!"_

_"Hmmmmm, I wonder..."_ replied Mari with a smug smile and a wink.

_"MAAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! "_

**Author's Note:**

> ( the retard read: peasu) Might have an extra chap soon, depends if a certain somebody forces me to do one, out of my own free will.
> 
> ( Me the Weeb Sama) Mf stop calling me out. Lmao it looks like it's a one person with split personality.


End file.
